For Rome and More
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: Rome unscrambled can be more. More pieced together differently can be "rome". Reyna and Jason have always been focused on their home when they're seen together; what about behind the scenes? My first attempt at creating drabbles. Totally unrelated chapters. Jeyna.
1. I- Fangirl

Fangirl  
by: _Kiku Nakamura_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, PJO or HoO, for the gods sakes' do you think I look like a 49 year old man? No? I thought so.

**Author's Note: Superscripts next to a word indicate to the footnotes at the bottom of the page.**

Her eyes never lifted off of the pages and words on the book. She had been flipping pages for probably two hours, maybe more. Brown orbs started to fill with tears. She sniffled. Why was she going to get a tissue when she could just stay there under her warm blanket on the couch? Another sniffle.

She gave up and ran bare feet to get tissues. Hurrying back to the pages, she threw herself back under the blanket. It was an important part. Heck, what was better than her OTP(1)?

Reyna felt them rolling down her face. It was normal. Who didn't get moisture in their eyes while reading about feels(2)? Sheesh, whoever just said they could was obviously a liar.

Damn it, those authors must be killers in diguise. Messing with fangirls(3)- no, scratch that- fanwarriors. They went through so many internal battles, there was no point in being thought of as girls that just cried at home. Though that was true, it wasn't the point.

She felt even more tears fall down the side of her face, seeing as Reyna was laying down to read. The tears collected together as they reached the right side of her face.

And it was at that moment that someone decided to be annyoing and knocked on the door to her praetor's house. She was upset with whoever this was. It was just so- ugh! The door bell rang again.

"Reyna! I know you're in there! Open up!"

The brunette walked over to her door. She still felt the tears, cold from the surrounding temperature, but she used her palm and brushed them away. Hey, she didn't want to keep that annoying, candy-loving praetor waiting.

Opening the door, Reyna looked at his purple camp shirt and sweat pants. She then looked up to his blond hair, strands strewn with flakes of snow. Reyna looked past his shoulders and saw precipitation. The snow didn't come down in those majestical flurries, it was those that blew fast and slapped against your face.

"Hey, Reyna," Jason said. They were best friends over the few years. She looked up into his eyes and gave him the 'are-you-crazy?' look that she had learned to master. It was below 40 degrees that day. She expected him to continue, but he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked, it came out foul to her ears, sounding more like a growl than a question.

"Are you crying?" Jason asked. His curious blue eyes studied hers. And he moved in so that Reyna could see the specks of gray and brown around his irises. Reyna felt herself taking shorter breaths. It was moments like this that she wondered if Jason was truly in reality that oblivious. Telling herself to calm down, she forced her heart rate back to normal.

She put on her best glare before saying, "No, it's the feels." He was trying to form a question, _What?_ and she saw the scar on his lip quiver up. Reyna felt the urge to just stare at him. Instead though, she did a face palm.

"Wait, you don't know what the feels are do you?" He shook his head. "Nevermind then."

"What about the term fangirl?" No.

"Um... fandom(4)?" Nope.

"Fanfiction(5)?" Not a clue.

"OTP? Canon(6)? Shipping(7)?" No can do.

"ASDFGHJKL(8)?" Nada.

"Booknerd(9)?" Maybe.

_Okay, then, _Reyna thought to herself. _Let's start with _booknerd.

"So, today, we're having a quick mini-lesson on what your best friend is."

"Reyna, aren't you a demigod, daughter of Bellona?" Jason asked. She looked at him; he wasn't kidding. Cue the eye rolls.

"Other than that, I am also a fangirl and booknerd. I _have _told you that before haven't I?"

"..."

"I haven't? I thought I did."

Throughout the next hour, explainations, exasperated sighs, and confused looks were exchanged over the couch. Reyna discussed everything from ship names to how horrid authors could get. However, she had just left Jason with a book to read sometime after. She needed to continue that heart-wrenching thing with pages and letters and ink.

She felt the tears slipping down silently. It then turned into muffled sobs. Jason wrapped one arm -the one that wasn't holding onto a book translated to Latin for him- around her waist, as a comforting gesture.

"Rey, I liked how you explained everything, but I really just needed to borrow a few bl- achoo!" Jason said and er, sneezed after resting his chin on her head. He went and grabbed a tissue on the coffee table. "As I was saying, borrow a few blankets."

"We're my official headcanon(10)."

* * *

**FOOTNOTES-**

1- OTP: one true pairing, pretty much your main pairing  
2- Feels: shortened term for feelings  
3- Fangirl: a girl who cannot control her feels and likes books a lot, it just might be considered her life and finds that being crazier than other fangirls is a goal in life  
4- Fandom: a series or tv show etc that you really like and may or may not: have a fanpage for it, get hysterical jokes only to you and other people, have the entire series, follow posts on Tumblr/Instagram  
5- Fanfiction: are you really bothering with this one? Check which website you're on.  
6- Canon: something made official  
8- Shipping: a pairing; (n.) ship  
7- ASDFGHJKL: banging your head against the wall because of feels  
9- Booknerd: very much like a fangirl, there are fanboys too  
10- Headcanon- something not made official; often a shipping/scenario that it made up in a booknerd's mind


	2. II- Reasons Why

**Reasons Why  
**by: _Kiku Nakamura_

* * *

Disclaimer- The Fates have it so that I don't own PJO or HOO. It belongs to a man named Rick Riordan. Last I checked, I'm teenaged and not a man.

* * *

Dear Jason Grace, son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, fellow legionnaire, ex-praetor,

I know I'll never be able to tell you this face to face. Telling you on a piece of paper sounded like the better idea.

You would never let me finish if I just told you. You would have me running away when I feel the first hint of tears.

So, here are reasons why I think you left.

If you're brave enough to do it... Circle the ones that you think might be true. Send them back to me.

Are you choosing her (the following are things I'll never be able to tell you) -

"Because I'm too broken?

"Because I went through more?

"Because everything we ever had held more meaning?

"Because everything about her is lighter?

"Because I'm Roman?

"Because I'm a fighter?

"Because she's pure and always smiling?

"Because it's only you makes me smile most of time?

"Because it's you that I break down for?

"Because of those many promises that we made?

"Because I've learned to hide my mistakes, fears, and feelings?

"Because I don't want to be hurt this badly?

"Because I'm a daughter of war?

"Because I'm not a daughter of love?

"Because I was a praetor with you?

"Because I went to fight those battles by your side?

"Because I knew the old you was a child of Rome?

"Because I was raised a warrior?

"Because I could kick your podex?

"Because I knew that you would have my back?

"Because you balanced me out?

"Because I knew you longer?

"Because I sparred with you?

"Because she will never be a part of the legion?

"Because praetors falling in love was too mainstream for you?

"Because Romeo and Juliet is more of your style?

"Because I have tears in my eyes while I'm writing this to you?

"Because I would never be saying this to you if you were the old Jason Grace? (He would be right next to me now.)

"Because I'm a girl with scars?

"Because I don't cry in front of everyone?

"Because I've been taught that men were pigs at Circe's Island?

"Because I looked forward to seeing you when the Argo II hovered over our city?

"Because everything that I've done never really mattered to you?

"Because I don't like to let my hair down in front of everyone?

"Because I didn't meet you for the first time when you lost all of your memories?

"Because I'm not a girl who thinks the Mist is real?

"Because almost dying when we were younger isn't enough for you?

"Because I like horror movies?

"Because I'm not pretty enough for you?

"Because sons of Jupiter won't accept daughters of Bellona?

"Because you're not loyal to the home Lupa sent you?

"Because I've had my sister the whole time?

"Because she's an Amazon that doesn't approve of you?

"Because I don't know who my father is?

"Because my father probably isn't a famous actor?

"Because Camp is on the West coast and I don't know how to surf?

"Because I'd rather fight you than kiss you most of the time?

"Because I'm a realist?

"Because I had to run Camp all by myself?

"Because I didn't melt into your eyes the first time I saw you?

"Because I grew up too fast?

"Because you remember how long it took to earn my trust?

"Because we were best friends?

"Because you knew that I had started to like you more than that?

"Because I'm a queen who refuses to be dethroned?

"Because I'm nothing more than a friend to you?

"Because my eyes are just plain brown?

"Because Juno chose you as her champion?

"Because the saying goes 'the apple doesn't roll far from the tree'?

"Because the fame is only starting to get to you now?

"Because everything breaks too easily?

_"Because_ I always knew you would end up with a Venus girl?

"Because my hair is too neat?

"Because I'm not playful enough?

"Because we worked most of the time together?

"Because everything with me was just a game, a challenge?

"Because saving me was a lost cause, saving grace?

"Because I might've started to love you?

You would think something happened between us.

Something did. Us being broken down, bit by bit. This was all until you felt nothing about me anymore.

But I'm the one still left with ties.

A girl no longer welcome,  
REYNA AVILA RAMÍREZ-ARELLANO

* * *

**It took me a while to update this. I had it on my computer, but as you can see it doesn't seem so great.**

**I've been hooked up on 'Attack on Titan', anyone else?**

**Expect a chapter maybe in 2 weeks. ;D **

_**Hey, I just wrote this, so review maybe!**_** (okay, that was bad. Ignore my weird self.)**


End file.
